


Bad timing

by itsforscience



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Doodles, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because <a href="http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AbortedDeclarationOfLove">tropes about aborted love confessions</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad timing

**Author's Note:**

> I put way more effort into this than I meant to, but I don't care because I got to update my texture resources [\o/](http://josie.dreamwidth.org/51260.html#cutid5) Canonical character death put on the back burner for TRUE LOVE DECLARATIONS and cheesy situations, what do you want from me?

  


AND __  
**THEN**  
RON DESTROYS THE HORCRUX AFTER LETTING HARRY AND DRACO HAVE THEIR COSY MOMENT IN THE NICE, WARM FIENDFYRE. FUCK YOU. Ugh, inconsistencies. 

**Author's Note:**

> [dreamwidth](http://josie.dreamwidth.org/110839.html) | [tumblr](http://itsforscience.tumblr.com/post/33311422571/bad-timing)


End file.
